Dream
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy has been picking up strays her whole life and even has an adult she does it. These are the different time she has helped or adopted someone in the superhero world
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing

One-Shot

* * *

She was three when a kitten followed her home from playing in her friend's yard once and she convinced her Mom if she could keep it. But when her Dad came home that night he was furious and the next day it was taken to the pound.

Darcy was six when a stray dog showed up in the backyard one day, it had been raining for days and the dog looked so scared and was shaking. Darcy snuck food out to it every meal and found a few old blankets. And it was two weeks that she kept it a secret before her Dad found out and by then, the dog had gained a few pounds and had a few puppies. Darcy was allowed to continue to take care of the momma and puppies until they were old enough, but they too were given away to homes.

She found a rabbit when she was ten and nursed it back to health. When the rabbit was healed she let it loose in the back of her yard where it came from and she saw it every once and awhile. It warmed her heart.

She noticed though, that her caring nature didn't stop with animals. Emily, a young girl in her class always sat alone at lunch and never ate. It bother Darcy every day. So one day, she got up from her friends and walked over and sat down next to her and shared her lunch and she did that every day. Emily's family couldn't afford food sometimes. So Darcy made the habit of inviting her over for dinner most nights.

* * *

….

Jane:

"Jane you need to eat." Darcy poked her friend with the eraser end of a pencil. "Like twenty minutes ago." Darcy smiled down at her friend who was hunched over maps of stars and equations. "This will be here when you get back."

"Go away Darcy." Mumbled Jane.

"I'll call in the big guns." Darcy warned. "Or you can eat your sandwich and drink your smoothie."

"I'm busy." Jane grumbled. "Stars trumps food."

"Lizards beat Spock." Darcy replied. "Suit yourself." She pulled out her phone and texted away and set back and waited. "Are you sure you don't just want to eat. It's simple Janey."

"No."

"Last chance."

"That's fine." Jane replied.

"Alright." Darcy smiled as the lab door burst opened and Thor walked through.

"My beloved Jane! Lady Darcy said you needed me! I am to take you up to our rooms and care for you!"

Jane looked up and glared at Darcy. "What? No."

"Should've chosen the sandwich." Darcy whispered to her friend.

Thor beamed down at Darcy as if this was a regular occurrence for them and scooped Jane up in his arms and kissed her. "My Lady Jane our room awaits!"

* * *

…..

Erik:

Erik sat down at the table in his underwear across from Darcy with several boxes between them. "They're all for me?" He asked her. His hands ran over the boxes as if he wasn't sure if they were really there.

She nodded as Erik beamed at her. "I had them made for you and all different colors and fabrics, for different seasons. So we'll put some away for now, and there are some for formal wear."

He looked up unsure at her. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You will be, one day. You're doing really well. It's been two months since you've scared away the last lab assistant so snaps for you." Darcy snapped her fingers with pride. "Now open a box and tell me what you think."

He smiled over at her and slowly open a box to see a grey kilt with black leather straps and silver buckles. "It's nice." He ran his hand over it. "Thank you Darcy."

"It's a process Erik, but we'll get you back." Darcy reached over and grabbed his hand.

"To pants." He chuckled.

"To pants." She smiled.

* * *

….

Natasha:

"Hey do you want to get a milkshake?" Darcy asked as she walked into the living room. "Natasha?"

Natasha looked up and arched a brow. "Why?"

Darcy scanned the room filled with him who glanced back at her and shrugged. "Because you spend all your time Captain Dorito and the Tin Man Clan and I figure lady time sounded fun." Darcy shoved her hands in pockets.

"I am offended." Tony stated. "Why haven't I heard of Captain Dorito before this?"

Darcy shrugged and looked at Natasha who was still staring at her. "Milkshakes?"

Natasha stood up and smiled over her shoulder at the men and walked out with Darcy. "Milkshakes."

"Awesome." Darcy and her walked to the elevator and road down the garage to a car and got and drove to a diver and ordered two milkshakes to-go and got back in the car and drove to the park. "To be free from the boys."

Natasha smiled at her and sipped her milkshake and people watched before her sunglasses. "This is nice."

* * *

…..

Daredevil:

"You shouldn't keep doing this." He warned her.

"Pot, kettle I hear they're both black." Darcy told him as she placed a cup of coffee in his hand.

He took a drink in silence as he listened to her heartbeat, a steady, she wasn't afraid, excited, nor worried, it was just steady. "Do you make a happened of picking up vigilantes on rooftops?"

"I live with super heroes, Daredevil." She smiled at the name. "I know one when I see one."

"I'm not a hero." He warned her.

"Neither is a father protecting his children, or a shepherd to his flock. So think of Hell's Kitchen as your children or your flock." She whispered to him as she stood close enough to hear him.

He snorted and tilted his head towards her. "You have an odd way of looking at things."

"Someone has to." She whispered. "Tell me, who is looking out for you when you're here?"

"I have someone who fixes me up." He replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about, though, that's reassuring." She licked her lips against the wind. "I'm talking about an alliance with the Avengers. Like maybe they could help out, we have a Doctor that can help with injuries."

"No." He replied and stepped back. "The Avengers have done enough."

"What happens when Fisk finds a way out, or someone else comes along?" She asked him.

"I will take of it myself." He replied. "I will make sure you get home safely, but I don't want to see you out here again." He turned and jumped off the roof.

* * *

….

Wanda:

Wanda jerked awake from a nightmare with a start and wiped the tears away from her face. She felt Pietro's name in her throat from a scream, like it was every night. A knock on the door startled her more. She shifted in bed as she knocking continued, she slipped out of bed and opened the door to see the young woman Darcy there with her pillow "Sleep over?" Darcy asked.

Wanda stood there confused before slowing nodded and moving over enough for Darcy to get through and closed the door before her. "Did I wake you?"

Darcy shook her head. "I was up, couldn't sleep either and I heard." She smiled sadly at Wanda. "When I was a kid and I would have nightmares, I would crawl into bed with my parents and sleep with them and I would feel like the bad dreams wouldn't hurt me." Darcy set her pillow on the bed. "And I figured, you and Pietro were close and probably slept close together anyway, twins do that. My cousins did that for years." She smiled at Wanda and grabbed her hands. "You're probably not used to sleeping alone."

"I don't want to be alone." Wanda whispered as fresh tears came forward.

"I'm here." Darcy pulled her into a hug and held her close and laid them down in the bed. She pulled the blankets back over them and let sleep wash over them. "I won't let you be alone Wanda." She kissed the top of her head."

* * *

….

Matt:

"You know when I heard from the priest that there was a blind guy that went to church here, I was like score." Darcy smiled as she sat down in the pew behind Matt. "I can't make an awkward fool out of myself."

"Oh I don't know about that." He smiled and turned his body to face her with a smile. "What kind of girl picks up a blind guy in church?"

"That kind where she knows that he's the Daredevil." She whispered, her voice low enough for only the two of them to hear.

His smile dropped and was replaced with a frown. "How?"

She snorted. "I live with superheroes Matt." She studied his face, she could see the faded bruises. "I can recognize a voice when I hear it again." She waited a second. "Do most people don't?"

"Generally no." He replied.

"Hmm." She hummed and he listened to her heartbeat, it was the same steady heartbeat. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He touched his face and the bruise. "I'm touched really."

She snorted. "In the head really."

"Pot, kettle, from what I remember, they're both black." He replied.

She smiled. "How about dinner? My place?"

He sighed and coughed. "I already told you, I'm not joining your team."

"It's dinner Matt, not a contract agreement." She replied. "It can be at your place if you want. Home team advantage."

"Just dinner?"

She laughed. "Well, if you can convince me, I might stay for desert."


	2. Chapter 2

Some of these are connected, some of them are not. for exampled. All of the Daredevil ones are connected. the Maximoff Twin ones are connected. But other than that, the others are random ones that I wanted to put it.

Own Nothing.

Chapter Two.

* * *

Spider-Man

"Owe. That hurts." He complained through his mask.

Darcy glared at him over her glasses before she continued to bandage him up. "You know when the Daredevil said he needed a favor, I figured I'd get to see him shirtless, not a kid."

"Hey, I'm eighteen." He replied.

She snorted. "Hold still. Jesus." She whispered. "When was the last time you ate Spidey?" She asked him and she glanced at his thin figure. "You're a stick."

"I ate." He muttered.

"When?" Darcy questioned as she finished up patching him up. She scooted back to looked up at his masked face. "Come on Spidey, we're all friends here."

"Breakfast. I think." He muttered.

"You're worse than Jane." She groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. She pulled out her phone and looked through it. "Does pizza sound good, or Chinese?" She asked him.

"I can eat when I get home." He replied.

"No, I'm making sure you're eating here." She pointed down to the spot there were in now. "Or in a safer spot if you prefer. But I'm making sure you get food in you. Itsy-Bitsy. Now, pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza." He sighed. "Whatever is fine with me." He slumped down to rest against the wall to wait for food.

He woke up the next morning in an apartment he only seen at night, he was disoriented and confused at first. "Where?" He blinked and reached up and realized his mask was off. "Shit."

"Language." Darcy replied from behind him. "The mouth on kids these days." She teased as another man snorted from the bedroom across from him. "I had Matt bring you home to his place when you passed out. I didn't even get to call for the pizza."

Peter looked between the two. "Where's my mask?"

"Calm down Itsy-Bitsy, it's on the table." Darcy nodded to it. "Look, I think it's only fair that you know who Matt is, and you know who I am. And I'm making you breakfast and I'm allowing you to skip school today, because let's be real here jailbait. You're still in high school." She gave him a pointed stare. "So how about you meet me halfway and tell me your name and we make a deal that you check in with me at the Avenger tower at least once a day, either as yourself or as Spidey so I can see that you're taking care of yourself."

"Are you always like this?" He asked her.

"Yes." Matt replied. "She found me in church. She'll hunt you down too if you run."

"I do it because I care." Darcy replied as she set a cup of coffee down. "Coffees' ready." She told Matt.

"Peter Parker." Peter stated after thinking for a few minutes. Darcy and Matt had left alone to mull it over in silence as they made breakfast. They looked up and she smiled. "My name is Peter Parker."

"Welcome to the family Peter Parker." Darcy smiled. "Now come eat before it gets cold." She set a plate full of food down.

* * *

…

Owen Grady

"Twenty bucks and a bottle of top shelf Tequila says they make a new deadly dinosaur while you work there." Darcy wagered as she drove her friend and on and off boyfriend to the airport.

"Shut the fuck up Lewis, don't even go there." He frowned at her. He gave her a glare before turning to stare out the window. "Fifty, a bottle and top position."

She snorted. "Done." She lifted her hand and they shook on it. She gave him a wink as they pulled into the parking garage of the airport and parked the car. "Last chance to back out."

"Nah, I think I'm going to do it." He smiled at her. "Good luck in London."

"You know I love you, right?" She asked him.

"Love you too." He leaned over and kissed her. "Fifty bucks are on the line now."

She snorted, "That's how much you have in your pocket isn't it?"

Two years later Darcy stood at the airport to pick up Owen and felt her heart clench at the sight of him. "Oh Owen." She whispered as she ran to him and wrapped him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held on. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him.

"I owe you fifty bucks." He replied with a snort.

"Shut the fuck up Grady." She replied and pulled away. "Come on, I have top shelf Tequila back in my room in the Tower." She pulled his hand and led him to the black car waiting for them. "Tony said you can stay at the Tower." She stated when they got into the car.

"Why?" he asked as he watched the driver put his bags in the trunk through the back window. He looked back at Darcy tired and confused.

"Because, when you're ready, we would like to hire you to be an Avenger handler, assisting me." She smiled at him.

* * *

…..

Eggsy

"I'm pretty sure he meant to kill you this time." Darcy muttered as she gently pressed the Q-tip to Eggsy's swollen lip.

"Right sure he was." He replied through swollen lips.

She sighed and tilted her head at him. "Why don't you just leave? Move somewhere else?"

"Like where Darce? The Estates is all I could afford, if I did move out and I couldn't anyway." He spit blood into the cup she set aside for him and flinched. "I can't leave Mum and Daisy."

"Cops can't do anything." She stated more then ask, she knew the answer.

"You're a smart bird Darce, but you ain't from here." He stated.

She sighed and nodded, she knew he was right, but she didn't like it. "I washed your clothes from last time, they're in my drawer." She gave him a look. "Don't go lookin' at my knickers." She tried a fake British accent.

"Stop, just stop." He coughed a laugh. "It hurts to laugh." He wheezed. "Thanks Darce."

"I love you Eggsy, I'd do anything for you." She grabbed his hand and held it.

"I know." He replied. "I love you too, I just want to keep you away from those fuckin' bastards."

* * *

….

Pietro Maximoff

"Wanda." He whispered as he woke up.

"Shh. Hold on." A soft voice whispered as his eyes came into focus. A soft brunette with glasses appeared in his eyesight. "Drink this." She lifted a straw to his lips and he sucked greedily at the liquid. "Not so fast." She pulled it away a minute later. "Don't want to get sick."

"Wanda." He whispered again.

"She's in training, but I have F.R.I.D.A.Y. inform her to come here as soon as she can." She whispered. "My name is Darcy Lewis. I've been watching over you."

"Like an angel?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Like a mother hen more like." She adjusted his blankets before she glanced at her phone. "Looks like Wanda is on her way."

Pietro moved to sit up. "I can't wait to see her."

"And you will, laying down." She ordered, as she pushed him back down. "Pietro, you were severely injured and it will take you weeks if not longer to recover." She spoke gently to him. "But your body needs to rest and you have to let it."

"Brother." Wanda rushed into the room and hugged him. "Darcy said you were awake." She kissed his cheek. She pulled away and Darcy saw that she was crying. She took a step back to move out of the room to give the Twins their space. "Darcy." Wanda spoke looking up at her. "Thank you for taking care of my brother, for taking care of us."

Darcy smiled and looked at the both of them. "I'm here for the both of you, whenever you need me." She nodded. "I'll give you two sometime." She stepped out of the door and closed it behind her softly.

* * *

…

Karen Page.

"You look upset about something." Darcy stated one night. She noticed the petite red head sitting alone at the end of the bar and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

The woman looked up and saw the genuine concern on Darcy's face. "Have you ever done something rational for a split second but it wasn't." Her voice shook and her hands trembled as she spoke. Darcy acted fast and jumped onto the stool next to her and grabbed her hands. The woman shook her head. "I can't talk about it, ever." She took a deep and watery breath. Darcy had started to wonder is the woman could remember her last breath of fresh air. "I don't know what to do." She looked down at the glass of liquor."

"First." Darcy spoke gently and untangled one of her hands and pulled the glass away from the woman. "We're going to stop drinking. Because nothing comes from the bottom of bottle good or bad." Darcy told her. "Second, my name is Darcy Lewis."

"Uh." She wiped her eyes. "Karen Page." She replied with a nod.

"Karen, when was the last time you had real food?" Darcy asked her. "Without throwing it back up?" She quietly asked.

Karen's eyes widened. "I don't… I haven't." She stopped. "It's because of the nightmares."

"The drinking won't help them." Darcy whispered with a sigh as she squeezed Karen's hands. "Trust me." She turned to her purse and pulled out some cash and paid for Karen's bill. "Let's get you some food."

"I don't even know you." Karen stated.

"Let's say we have a mutual friend who is worried about you." Darcy replied with a small smile. She stood up and watched as Karen processed what she said. Karen grabbed her purse and stood up and followed her out the door.

"Food uh?"

"Then we're going to work on getting you to sleep through the night." She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her close. "I don't know what you've been through." She whispered. "I but I know what taking a life for the first time looks like." Darcy looks up at Karen who freezes. "I've had to. It's hard and if you are willing to listen, we can talk. And I won't tell anyone, just a secret between you and me."

Karen looked down at Darcy who smiled softly at her as they continued to walk to a diner nearby. "Talking is good." She whispered.

"It is." Darcy smiled at her.


End file.
